


No One Has To Know

by Iyo_Luv



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Centipede Kaneki Ken, Ghouls, Incest, Kuroneki, Kuroneki | Black-haired Kaneki, M/M, Selfcest, Shironeki - Freeform, Shironeki | White-haired Kaneki, TG, tokyo ghoul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iyo_Luv/pseuds/Iyo_Luv
Summary: So before this gets started, I will say, I do like kanekicest cuz I'm trash but my friend actually told me, and these are her words, "make it fucked up, I want selfcest incest! I want Kuro to be human and Shiro to be a half-ghoul, I want Kuro to be pounded into and enticed by Shiro! His twin brother!" After that I kinda just nodded scared, she was holding a knife cause we were eating so you kinda see my dilemma. But yeah, in short, that's what I'm gonna try and make. Ahaha! My first gay book! I'm so happy...





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So before this gets started, I will say, I do like kanekicest cuz I'm trash but my friend actually told me, and these are her words, "make it fucked up, I want selfcest incest! I want Kuro to be human and Shiro to be a half-ghoul, I want Kuro to be pounded into and enticed by Shiro! His twin brother!" After that I kinda just nodded scared, she was holding a knife cause we were eating so you kinda see my dilemma. But yeah, in short, that's what I'm gonna try and make. Ahaha! My first gay book! I'm so happy...

Kuro and Shiro were always together, no matter the situation they stuck to each other like they were joined at the hip. Of course, being twins and born together was a reason for that, but the other more prominent reason was that Shiro was a ghoul. A half ghoul with a binge like hunger that always suddenly consumed him, making his stomach churn like the acid in it was dissolving and he was eating himself from the inside. Because of this inevitable hunger, Kuro always helped him, though he himself was not a monster like his copy, he had inherited minor RC cells that allowed him to heal extraordinarily quick- Shiro still only lightly nibbled from parts of his body though, not wanting to hurt his counterpart.

As kids, doing this in secret never really had much meaning, just satisfying hunger. But as they grew older and more hormonal it evolved into something else, more provocative and demeaning, also quite lewd. Always leading onto something forbidden between brothers, no less twins, but to them, it couldn't be helped. A sort of kink was a more appropriate way to describe it. Sadism and masochism maybe? 

"Shi-Shiro-nii," Kuro gasped out and entangled his bony fingers in Shiro's ivory hair as he took nibbles out of Kuro. Sometimes he'd break a blood vessel then excitedly lap up the red substance that'd drip down Kuro's bare chest, rubbing their clothed pelvises together in a heated kiss that'd come afterwards. Shiro chuckled, " You're already so hard, Kuro," then unbuckled his brothers trousers, yanking them down with his boxers then greedily jerking on his member making Kuro moan.

Both of them could still remember how it always came to this. Maybe around age 17, they did the same routine of feeding in a secluded area, then Shiro groaned and bucked his hips into Kuro's. They were equally as confused but went along with the subtle sexual actions. It happened often and soon lead to face fucking then onto sex. Feeling guilty afterwards they both decided not to do it another time, but they did.

Kuro's hips bucked into his twin's hand as their tongues intertwined. He nervously flickered his eyes towards the door where anyone could walk through at any minute, " Don't worry, no one will come in, we'll just hide if anyone does, but we aren't stopping," Shiro demanded, "b-but the clubs are still on, they might want to get something!" Kuro whined but only received a head shake, " They're all outside, calm down and focus only on me..."

After giving Kuro a suave smile Shiro knelt down on his knees, licking Kuro's red tip and tasting some pre-cum. Just as he was about to indulge his other half in pleasure two high pitched voices were heard, "Sir is gonna be pissed if we don't find Shiro!" One said. Of course, the half ghoul was being scouted for, he was on the basketball team and skipped today last second due to hunger, Kuro's close proximity made him even more enticing and he just couldn't resist. At the last minute, Shiro pulled Kuro into the storage room and started his 'feeding session'. 

"Tch, all we have to do is find that bookworm of a brother he has, he's always hanging over him like some sort of slobbering dog, poor Shiro is always putting up with him," the other girl stated with noticeable venom, " I know, it's so creepy, Kuro should really back up, I mean Shiro has a life outside him!" They both laughed, unaware of the two males hidden away then left. Kuro stifled a sob with the back of his hand. Of course what the two girls said wasn't true, in fact, it was Shiro who refused to leave Kuro's side, he even protested when a teacher partnered him up with someone other than Shiro. 

Shiro dragged himself back up to Kuro's face and caressed it with his palms, brushing away the loose strands of dishevelled raven hair that had escaped. "Idiot, don't listen to them, they're just assholes with nothing more to talk about, boring people," Shiro consoled then took off his trousers and black shirt. He kissed Kuro passionately before pressing a chaste peck on his Adam's apple which earned a throaty low groan.

The Ivory haired male bent over, putting his hands on the cold brick wall and looked at Kuro with hazy eyes, " Go on then Kuro, show me how much you love me..." Red tinted his cheeks delightfully and the ravenette shuddered, rubbing Shiro's ass and putting his free hand in front of his twin. Shiro took two of Kuro's fingers into his mouth and coated them with his own saliva, pulling away when they were covered enough. 

He knew what Kuro was going to do but was never prepared, although that made the experience a lot better and satisfying. Kuro looked slightly inattentive from the task at hand which made Shiro squirm, "what's wrong?" He asked getting straight to the point. The raven-headed male sighed and turned his brother around, almost violently for his timid and shy personality, "nothing is wrong, Shiro-nii-" He cut himself off and crashed his lips into the said males. 

"Mphhh?!" Shiro groaned into his other halves lips, distorted by the sudden strength and hostility of Kuro, "Wait Kur-gah!" He felt Kuro prodding his own entrance with a salivated digit. Something was wrong, Kuro had always been gentle with his brother, due to the fact that he cares for him deeply, but now his roughness was anything but familiar. He tried to speed it up unlike usual, and Shiro had yet to steal a glimpse of his brothers wide steel eyes that were always full of affection and life.

He groaned against the darker haired boys mouth, in a futile attempt to speak, but instead felt his brother sucking pleasantly on his pink tongue, Kuro really did enjoy kissing, that's something Shiro had always known, but the way Kuro was dominating him wasn't normal. He was riled up and was in the mood push his twin down and mark him up.

Shiro could feel his behind being stimulated as Kuro shifted his head lower onto his chest, sucking, biting and kissing all of his pale skin, adding many many marks and lightly scratching his brothers rib cage with his own nails. "P-please Kuro, what's wro-ngh!" 

Finally, having enough of this new and aggressive Kuro, Shiro pushed him off of himself, and panted, a bit shaken at this change of pace. He wiped off some saliva that had dropped from his mouth from the sloppy kisses and used the wall behind him for support, making him look weak and dishevelled. "I said nothing is wrong, Shiro-nii, so stop berating me already..." Kuro squinted like he was glaring, and put his hands on Shiro again who widened his orbs in shock.

This was enough to make Kuro stop. He got up and walked out of the storage room, fixing his shirt and pants on the way out, leaving his brother on the floor and desperate. After all, he was full already.


	2. Chapter 2

They lived together, slept together, ate together, everything they did was with each other, it was inevitable that they'd see one another some time. 

That day, coming home Kuro immediately collapsed on the couch and thought over his actions. Everything he did seemed, wrong. No, it was wrong, he knew it was. Running a hand through his raven locks, Kuro looked down at his crotch, memories of his ivory haired brother flooded his mind. His moaning, the way he looked when sucking Kuro off, how everything he did seemed so ethereal. Ah, even his image of his brother was wrong, so dirty.

Even with his opinion, Kuro wandered haphazardly into their shared room and kneeled near Shiro's side of the bed. Right now, his brother would probably be running laps with the basketball team-it was a Thursday after all- girls would probably be fawning over how with every move Shiro made, his muscles would flex naturally. Even the thought made him hard. 

He breathed in his twins unmistakable scent and began palming himself through his boxers whilst biting his bottom lip. No one but him would be able to see Shiro's true self, no one but him can watch his expressions as he gets fucked or even feeds, it was only him, only Kuro. 

A string of curses left his lips when he unzipped his trousers and started to masturbate. He regretted leaving Shiro unattended back in the storage room and had half a mind to go back and be a good younger brother, and continue their previous activities, but he knew Shiro probably wasn't willing to continue. 

With the thought of his brother and his scent was driving him over the edge, of course, he wanted more but for now, he'd have to do with just what was at his disposal. "Kuh..." He stifled back a moan as he came in his hand and rested for a while with hazed thoughts before getting up and having a shower.

When Kuro got out he realised that it was long past the time when Shiro was supposed to get back and texted Hide:  
Kuro- Do you know where Shiro is? He hasn't come home yet.  
Only a few minutes later his phone vibrated and he immediately had his answer. An attachment was sent, it was a picture of Shiro talking with a girl, looking worn out as she gripped onto his arms with a smug grin.  
Hideyoshi- Fukawa-San got him real quick after he was done. I was just gettin' out of the library when I saw them, heard they're going out for a while.  
Kuro grimaced and looked at the clock once again, losing himself in the slow ticks before answering.  
Kuro- Thanks Hide.  
Hideyoshi- What a vixen! 

He knew that Nagachika was just trying to cheer him up, he'd probably guess that Kuro was upset or angry that Shiro wouldn't make it home and didn't send as much as a text- well, he wasn't entirely wrong. This time, the twin just put down his phone and shook his head, angrier than he thought he should be and went to bed. 

\-----------------------------------------------  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiro had had a tiring day already and was more than willing to get back to the apartment after practice, but of course, his plans had been trampled on. He was exhausted after the incident with Kuro, and even more so after having an ear full from the club president, who was persistent in letting him know how many times he'd let down the team even though it was only training. Shiro would've skewered him with his rinaku if he wasn't human or in public, either way, is bad.

After running around the track and doing a few muscle exercises for the day he showered off in the changing room, Shiro got changed and was about to sigh with relief once he reached the gates until someone dragged him back. "Shiro-San! I'm so glad I caught you! You have really big strides you know, I couldn't keep up!" A familiar voice rung in his ears that he'd heard earlier that day, but didn't want to pay any mind to it as his main goal was to get home.

"Ah, Fukawa, how are you?" What do you want? "Well~" the said girl straightened her blouse and grinned up at Shiro, grabbing his arms, "I was hoping you'd come out with me tonight? I know it's on such short notice, but unless you already have plans we could grab something to eat, and just have fun!" She seemed so enthusiastic but on any normal day it wouldn't have made a difference what she said, Shiro wouldn't go with her, but today was different, he wanted to go home but the thought of facing his beloved Kuro after pushing him away like that......

"Alright, Fukawa, seems like it'll be fun," disappear soon, you're annoying...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Centipede is literally just like a split personality type thing, although I'm not that knowledgeable on it I just wanted to base this other side of Shiro on when he gets his kakuja and goes...well, insane essentially, so that's a little more explanation just in case anyone is confused at all.  
> Also this one is short but I'll post another chapter straight after (not like anyone cares though..lol...;-;) because I have E for Explicit on display for a reason and fsr I'd feel like I'm cheating everyone if they didn't get what they came for....don't lie yes you did, you didn't click on this thinking I was giving out hymn lyrics.

Fukawa kept close to Shiro's side the whole time they were walking together and talking about some nonsense when they were together. Shiro wasn't paying all too much attention, he wasn't attentive to anything Fukawa did anyway, who is she again? Not worth remembering obviously... 

"Kuro," that's all he heard, that's all it took to gather his attention. "I'm sorry, what were you saying, I drifted off for a second, the lights are quite beautiful at night, aren't they?" I don't really give a damn about your opinion on some shitty lights, what the hell did you say about Kuro? She stopped for a second to admire the string lights that hung above the road, going from lamppost to lamppost, " Oh, they are..."

Shiro suddenly felt restless, feeling as if he shouldn't have said anything about admiring some lights and should have just gotten straight to the point. "Anyway, I was saying that he should get a life of his own, you're your own person Shiro-San, and I think that Kuro is holding you back!" He clenched his fists, " I mean you could do so much more without him clinging to you, right?! Everyone has been saying so!" His hand rested on his temple, " and honestly... Shiro-San, I really...well, I like you- Shiro-San?" 

The said man tried to appease the throbbing sensation in his head, a voice clawed at his skull, nagging him to just shut her up! There's no way, at this point he could calm the centipede inside of him, not when someone had said such cruel things about his brother, for who knows how many times! Why was Kuro always berated when he did nothing? Why did Shiro have to witness him cry all because he was regarded as nothing compared to his counterpart? Why can't I just "take care of "who hurts Kuro?

Fukawa had noticed the sudden change of demeanour in Shiro, as his calm and collected facade came crumbling down. His eye reddened in the iris but the whites didn't turn into a charcoal shade yet, as he knew, even as centipede, that revealing what he was would cause all sorts of problems for his brother. "How much longer do you plan on whining, about someone so important to me?" 

"Huh?" She stammered slightly, as his voice seemed to lose its lyrical and soothing tone, "In fact, I heard you and another woman speaking of him like that before, laughing, it pissed me off to no extent, but my hands were full at the time, so I couldn't actually do much..." Don't say anything that'll make Kuro more upset, don't tell her what we were doing...

Fukawa got pushed into an alley for a more private talk with Shiro, "You know, it made Kuro really upset when he heard you two, of course, I won't hurt you, it'll probably just upset my brother even more, since he has such a kind heart, unlike you," he gave her a grin that seemed out of place to be on his face and cracked his knuckles as the eerie sound of bones crunching echoed off of the alleys walls. 

"S-Shiro-San? I didn't mean to upset anyone! You're scaring me!" She didn't try to dash away but stood in place, hands clasped together and feeling clammy, she didn't know what to do or how to deal with the current Shiro she was seeing. "Liar, you're such a liar, and I'm sick of entertaining you now..." The strength it took him not to crush her skull against the wall.

It's not like Fukawa did anything severe, Shiro- no, centipede, just couldn't stand people like her, all bark and no bite as many would say. She also spread rumours about his brother, just like so many others had done, which crushed his self-esteem and made him so antisocial, something he just couldn't bear to see. All the thoughts of his brother just seemed to cloud his mind as it normally did to centipede and the urge to see him was just so overpowering that he found himself stumbling back home in a haze, Kuro was the only one to ever accept him and he'd never forget that, Kuro is all Shiro needs.


End file.
